


A Ball of Fluff

by aboxofbees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: a cat owning anders is a happy anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxofbees/pseuds/aboxofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders gets adopted by a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for #anderspositive week on tumblr *u*

The cat tentatively placed one paw inside the clinic. Having been on the verge of entering for a few days, she had finally succumbed to the temptations of the saucer of milk looking so alluring in one corner of the space. She gently padded over, looked around and, with a final flick of her tail, ducked her head to lap at the saucer. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Anders saw a flash of ginger fur. He slowly turned his head from where he was sat at his desk, writing, and couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face at the sight before him. A small cat, or perhaps a kitten, was wrapped around the saucer he’d been leaving out, front and back paws meeting in the middle forming a furry barrier around its precious meal. A spark of childish glee lit inside Anders’ chest as his eyes sparkled, everything in him wanting to squeal excitedly and smoosh this precious bundle of fur to his face and… A tendril of affectionate annoyance and incredulity at Anders’ reaction to this small ball of fluff came from Justice. Anders rolled his eyes, still beaming, and slowly turned around in his chair to face the cat, still lapping contentedly at the milk. 

“Hello kitty, you okay over there?” Anders tone was soft and warm, and the cat’s ear flicked in his direction.  
“Aren’t you pretty? You know you remind me of Ser Pounce-a-lot; he would have liked you.”  
The cat, having finished the contents of the saucer, disentangled herself and sat down, licking one paw and drawing it over and behind her ear.  
“Oh aren’t you just the cutest?!” Anders dropped one hand down, rubbing his thumb against his forefingers, inviting the cat over to him. She flicked her newly groomed ears at him once again, and tentatively padded over to sit at his feet, gazing up into Anders’ eyes intensely.  
“Hello there little girl!” Anders very slowly opened the hand he’d used entice the cat over, and offered it to her, palm facing up. She blinked at him once, then gently sniffed at his fingertips. She lifted one forepaw, and unsheathed her claws.  
“Hey there, little one.” Anders reprimanded her gently, although didn’t move his hand. She looked back up at him thoughtfully, and then placed her paw on his palm, claws still unsheathed, but not pressing down.  
“It’s very nice to meet you too.” Anders grinned at her, and she flicked her ears once more before gracefully jumping into his lap, curling into a tight ball and promptly dozing off, chest vibrating loudly with contented purrs. 

Anders settled back into his chair, gazing at the soft ball of fur curled up on his lap, occasionally drawing his hand gently over her sleepy form and scratching behind her ears. From within his mind, he could feel Justice tentatively exploring the sensation of the kitten’s purrs travelling through him. After a moment, there was the barest hint of enjoyment from the spirit, and Anders chuckled quietly to himself, eyes sparkling with genuine happiness.


End file.
